Lost in the Rain
by Stella Bomb
Summary: When rain falls... (occurs after Unmastered Art, but also works as a stand alone)


Lost in the Rain  
  
It was a rainy day. My boss had a meeting all day so I was stuck doing nothing in the halls. I told my partner, Ken, to stand by alone while I went out to the lobby. Since I was the more diligent bodyguard, Ken had no choice but to let me take a break when I asked for it. I sat down near the entrance facing the large window that looked out on the streets. I was so bored. I've gone through days like this before, plenty of them. These days I would stand out in the halls with Ken and wait. Hour and hours would pass by and the two of us would just be standing out there waiting for our boss to finish. Back then I didn't mind. I always thought it was a part of my job so I didn't care. But I never realized how boring it was just sitting out there. I know why I never realized too.   
  
"Lei Fang..."  
  
It wasn't until I met Lei Fang did I realize what it was to be bored. And I don't say that because Lei Fang is boring. I mean to say that Lei Fang came into my life and made me realize that before her, my life was boring. I had a crazy time meeting her. It was a struggle... All I can say about it is that Lei Fang is a persistent one. But I'm glad I went through all the trouble though. If anything Lei Fang is the best thing that ever happened to me. Lei Fang happened to me. Lei Fang IS the happening. When I'm with her something is always happening. It was as if I began to live in color all of a sudden. When I look back I realize that all my life I lived in black and white.   
  
It's all because of Lei Fang. Because of her, I see the blue of the sky, the white of the clouds and the "shine of the sun." Lei Fang said that one. She said the sun was too beautiful to have a color to describe it. And I remember exactly what her sweet voice said "The sun doesn't have a color, it only has a shine that can't be described." She told me the sun was beautiful because it gave so much. Light, warmth, life. And in the same way Lei Fang thought of the sun, I thought of her. Lei Fang gave me so many things that I will spend the rest of my life being thankful for. She's beautiful for that and on another level that I can't describe. Lei Fang lighted up my world, she gave me her warmth... Lei Fang gave me my life.   
  
Lei Fang is my life.  
  
When I say that I mean it. Even though it's only been a short while since I've known her for me to say something like that, I truly mean it when I say Lei Fang is my life. I was so miserable, alone and with little purpose. I later found out she wasn't that different from me... We were two lonely people... But we're together now, and that's all that matters to me and to her.  
  
Man was I bored. My mind was constantly trailing back to how much I want to get back to my apartment. Lei Fang was waiting for me there. I looked outside and watched rain drop from the sky. No one was walking on the streets so there was absolutely nothing for me to look at. Then something caught my eye. A figure was walking in the streets. Because it was the only thing out there that was interesting, I watched the figure. It was Lei Fang. The moment I realized it was her, I wanted to go out to her. Well, I wasn't sure what I would do after that. I just had the need to be near her again. But I held myself back. I was mesmorized by watching her. Lei Fang had a thing for the rain. Just about the same kind of interest she had in the sun, the stars and just about every aspect of nature she saw as beautiful. She is so full of life....  
  
I watched her walk in the rain like child. She didn't have an umbrella, but she was not the least bit bothered by the wetness of her clothes. Well, my clothes actually. As Lei Fang got closer to the entrance, I noticed she was wearing my collar shirt and khakis. I thought it was cute. My shirt was huge on her, she had to wear one of my undershirts to cover her chest. My khakis were also very loose on her as well. They all drapped over the curves of her body making the size difference obvious. Since our apartments were relatively close, Lei Fang and I took to the habit of sleeping over at eachother's house. We never did anything that was beyond decency. I'm not the kind of man to impose something like that and Lei Fang wouldn't let me. We just slept in the bed together and woke up together. Even though that may not be the most exciting way to spend the night with a woman for some men, it was more that enough to satisfy me.  
  
Lei Fang walked closer to the entrance. The way she walked looked so innocent. It looked like she was a child lost in the rain but still wanting to play. She looked up into the sky and closed her eyes. I saw her smile while letting the raindrops dance on her soft cheeks. She reached up as if she were going to grab a few drops to save for later. She twirled around and stopped.   
  
"Jann Lee..." she said.  
  
Lei Fang stood directly in front of me, smiling her beautiful smile with her hand pressed against the window. I looked at her. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I eventually broke myself from my stare and went out to meet her. The better of my judgement would usually tell me to tell her to come inside with me. But I couldn't stop myself... I had to go to her. I went up to her and embraced her. Given that she didn't have an umbrella or a jacket, I figured she would be cold.  
  
"Boring day at work?" she asked.  
"What are you doing here?" I said running my thumb across her wet cheek while still holding her in an embrace.  
"I was bored... So I came to see you."  
"There's nothing to see here, you came to the wrong place to kill boredom."  
"But I know I came to the right person, I'm never bored with you."  
"Well everything I've done that wasn't boring I did with you."  
"That's right! Because it takes two people to kiss."  
"What?"   
  
Not to say I didn't like that last comment. She just surprises me sometimes with those sly comments. I chuckled then. Lei Fang pulled me out to the middle of the street. Both of us were soaking wet at that point.  
  
"Kiss me Jann Lee." she said circling her arms behind my neck.  
"Here?"  
"Here."  
"In the rain? In the street?"  
"Just like I asked."  
"Why?"  
"Because Jann Lee. You are something else you know that? Why are you asking me the reason why I want you to kiss me? Why aren't you like some other guys who would just do it if they had that chance?"  
"Uh... Because..."  
"You see! You can't even answer that because it's natural. That's consideration towards a woman. You really are something else."  
"Okay..."  
"And because you are different, you deserve a kiss that's a little different. So I want to kiss you in the rain, in the street."  
"But-"  
  
Lei Fang wasn't going to take "No" for an answer. Good thing I wasn't planning on saying "No." But I was going to suggest we move out of the street because there was a car approaching. Before I could say anything Lei Fang pulled me in for a kiss. And when we kiss, I don't care about anything else that happens around us. So fuck the car for impeding on our intimacy!  
  
When Lei Fang pulled away, she smiled at me.   
  
"Now what?" I asked returning the smile.  
"We're going to walk out here like the couple we are."  
"And?"  
"Well... I'll think of something."  
"Did I tell you that you look great in my clothes?"  
"Do I?"  
"Definately!"  
  
Without any concern to Ken who was still in the hall, Lei Fang took my hands and we walked off to get lost in the rain.  
  
----------  
If you didn't know yet, this fic occurs after Unmastered Art, but can work as a stand alone fic. THE SEQUEL TO UNMASTERED ART CAN BE FOUND IN THE WORKS AT:  
http://cafemaru.net/power/genius/  
Please go and see, I love it when I have visitors.  
*Disclaimer: Lei Fang, Jann Lee and all other Dead or Alive characters I may mention are not my property. I am not using them for any profitable purpose. This fic is for fan purposes only!  
So aside from the legal stuff, I'm a sucker for these sweet fic deals.   
----------  
  
  
  



End file.
